


A Sinking Feeling

by Mia1515



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia1515/pseuds/Mia1515
Summary: Vanity and Chas/Paddy watch Titanic together.





	A Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise for this. I may also have been drinking.

“Are you comfy babe?” Charity asked, wrapping an arm around her fiancée. Vanessa pulled the blanket up to her neck, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. She nodded silently, but broke out in giggles as Charity smothered her with kisses.  
“Oh! Uh…I…uh, sorry,” Paddy spluttered, fidgeting with his glasses.  
Charity rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back against the sofa. At this point, she was convinced that Paddy’s interruptions were punishment for her past mistakes.  
“Um, it’s just…it’s just Chas and I had planned a night in you see and…”  
“And what Paddy?!” Charity said, gesturing wildly as she turned around. Vanessa watched on silently, taking another handful of popcorn.  
“Oh,” Chas said, appearing from the doorway behind him. She glanced between the three, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I thought you two were going out.”  
Charity sighed as Vanessa sipped her wine, watching them with slight concern over the top of the glass.  
“Yeah well, Frank couldn’t look after the boys. Not my fault he’s useless!”  
“Oy!” Vanessa said, causing a flicker of guilt to cross Charity’s features. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and her glare softened.  
“We can uh, we can go upstairs,” she said, reaching over for her glass.  
“No, no!” Chas said, raising a hand. “You stay there.”  
“That’s right,” Paddy said, thumping down on the sofa beside them. “You stay there. Come here Chas, sit down.”  
Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Charity watched as Chas reluctantly joined him on the sofa. They were squeezed in tight, with Paddy’s side pushed up against Charity’s.  
“Cosy, isn’t it it?” he said, draping the other blanket over Chas and himself.  
Vanessa scrunched up her face, taking another swig of wine.  
“Oh great, Titanic,” he said. “Right fess up, which one of you chose this – it was you Vanessa wasn’t it?”  
“Oh please kill me now,” Charity said, leaning further into Vanessa in a failed attempt to escape Paddy.  
“Me and all,” Chas said, accepting the offer of popcorn from Paddy regardless.  
The couples sat in awkward silence for a while, broken occasionally by Paddy telling everyone an ‘interesting’ fact or giggling at a scene - Charity began to drink from the wine bottle.  
“Weirdos,” Noah muttered as he passed them, pulling a packet of crisps from a multipack in the kitchen. His mother looked alarmed, but was unable to free herself from the sofa with Vanessa hanging onto her arm.  
“We’re just having adult time,” Paddy said off-hand, fixated by the film.  
“You what?!” Vanessa said, as Chas covered her face.  
Noah pulled a face, grumbling quietly as he exited the room.  
“Flaming hell,” Charity groaned, allowing herself to fall sideways into Vanessa’s lap under the blanket. She began to calm down a little as Vanessa played with her hair.  
“Oh this is the bit! Yeah, it is!” Paddy said, punching Vanessa lightly on the shoulder. “Draw me like one of your French girls!”  
“Yes Paddy, she’s naked!” Chas said in exasperation.  
“Oh god, imagine drawing Paddy,” Charity mumbled, earning herself a sharp slap on the leg from her cousin.  
“Come out from under there Charity,” Vanessa said, getting tired of her hiding. “It’s getting annoy-uhgh.”  
Paddy glanced at his colleague for a second, as the woman began to cough.  
“Bit of popcorn down the wrong way!” she chuckled, downing more wine. “That’s betteeerrrr.”  
Chas continued to stare fixatedly at the screen, while Paddy smiled obliviously.  
“Hey Ness, tell me what’s happening. Describe it to me,” Charity said, muffled under the blanket.  
“You know what’s happening Charity! It’s the bit where Kate Winslet is…hmngfff.”  
“All right, that’s it!” Chas shouted, jumping up from the sofa. She tapped at the remote control violently, turning off the television.  
“You’re drunk!” she said, hands on hips as she stared at Vanessa. The blonde woman looked back at her with shocked blue eyes.  
“What? No, we’re noth!”  
“And you have no shame!” she continued, as Charity sheepishly appeared from under the blanket.  
“What you on about babe?” Charity asked, while pushing Paddy off the sofa with her feet.  
He accepted this quietly and he slid onto the ground.  
“No, no, no!” Vanessa said, stumbling over to Chas and grabbing the remote control from her hands. She switched the film back on and guided the pub owner over to Paddy, throwing pillows onto the floor.  
“You sit there with Paddy,” she said, throwing the blanket over them. “We’ll behave now, won’t we dear?”  
Charity raised an eyebrow. “Dear? Has it been 84 years?”  
“Shut up,” Vanessa grinned, wrapping herself around Charity. 

“You know what?” Chas said, reaching breaking point. “Go. Go upstairs, right now.”  
“But it’s the bit where floofy hair guy is chasing them around the ship!” Vanessa complained, wiping at her lipstick.  
“You aren’t even watching! Go on, off with you!”  
“Aw, what a spoil sport,” Charity drawled, pulling Vanessa to her feet. “She just wants time alone with the Padster, doesn’t she? Got all hot under the collar after that steamy car scene.”  
“Goodnight,” Paddy said, pushing them towards the stairs and quickly closing the door behind him.

Paddy wiped at his tears with a tissue as Rose watched Jack sink under the icy water.  
Chas couldn’t decide whether it was amusing, endearing or embarrassing. She tried not to tear up as the bodies floated in the water.  
Chas’s phone vibrated on the table as it lit up. Stretching over to pick it up, she glanced at the screen.  
“We stuck in bathroom babe x”  
“What?” Chas said aloud, rereading the text.  
Paddy turned to look at her. “Hmm, what is it?”  
Her phone buzzed again.  
“Hurry up, water getting freezing :( ”  
“For goodness sake!” she said, rubbing at her temples. “They’re locked in the bloody bathroom!”  
Paddy and Chas made their way hesitantly up the stairs. He allowed her to go in front of him, as he had an unfortunate knack for barging in on Charity and Vanessa at the worst of times.  
“Right, we’re here,” Chas said, knocking lightly on the door.  
“Oh babe, thank god!” Charity said, her voice echoing. “We forgot about the lock.”  
“And we used up all the hot water!” Vanessa said, sounding as if the world were about to end.  
“D-d-do you not have towels?” Paddy asked, scared to know the answer.  
“No Paddy, go away!” Charity responded.  
“Urgh,” Chas said in disgust, kicking a stray sock away with her foot. Their clothes were strewn across the hallway – it looked like they’d both melted.  
“I’m gonna try again,” Charity said. “Pray for me babe.”  
They heard the sound of water splashing on the floor and a soft ‘ow’ from Vanessa. Her footsteps got louder as she approached..  
“I’m getting flippin’ frostbite!” Charity shouted, forcefully shaking the door knob.  
“All right, stop faffing about and push hard on the lock Charity” Chas sighed, resting her head against the doorframe.  
“It’s not working,” Charity whined, before they heard the splash of her getting in the bath again.  
“You need to kick the door in,” Chas said to Paddy, casually moving out of the way.  
“You what?” he said, staying rooted to the spot.  
“Break. the. door. open.” she repeated.  
She flinched slightly as something grabbed onto her leg. Looking down, she saw two little faces staring up at her.  
Chas nodded at Paddy, before guiding the kids back to their rooms. “Your mummies are just having a bath, it’s time to go back to bed now.”

“Right,” Paddy said, adjusting his glasses. He swung his arms around a few times, loosening up. “Ok, stay away from the door ladies!”  
“Are you coming to save us, Paddy?” Vanessa giggled.  
He sucked in breath and ran at the door.  
“Umph,” he grunted, bouncing back off it. Rubbing at his shoulder, he leant against the wall for a bit, hunched over.  
“Come on Paddy, I’m dying here!”  
“It’s ok Charity. I’ll never let go,” Vanessa said.  
Paddy stood upright again, deciding to take his partner’s advice this time. He pictured Bear Wolf in his mind - yelling as he ran at the door. He kicked as hard as he could and found himself flying into the bathroom with a sinking feeling in his gut. It was a blur of white and pink before things came into focus.  
Charity and Vanessa were staring back at him, teeth chattering. He got an eyeful of Charity who was leaning back into Vanessa’s arms.  
“What do you think you’re doing!” Charity shouted, flailing about to cover herself. “You can’t just barge in like that!”  
Paddy fell over face first as he attempted to clamber away, muttering apologies as he scurried towards the door.  
“That perv will be drawing me later!”  
His cheeks may as well have been on fire.


End file.
